Kittenette!
by Marichat4ever
Summary: Plagg didn't mean for her to become like this. Frankly, he didn't know what he was really getting into when he agreed to watch a sick Marinette. Well, he might as well enjoy her love for Camembert. Chances were, when all this was done... Tikki and Adrien would never let him near Marinette ever again.
1. Just A Small Change

"Plaaaaaaaaaaaagg! I'm huuuuuuuuuuuungry!"

Plagg rubbed his ears from Marinettes shouting. Currently, Marinette was lying sick in bed, with him watching over her. Adrien was busy at a shoot, and Tikki was busy working on something with Master Fu. Marinettes parents were gone to London for some baking tournament, and all of her friends were too busy. Adrien and Tikki told Plagg to watch Marinette, and that if something happened, it would be his fault. Naturally, he didn't care, but then they threatened his Camembert. He was only 10 minutes into watching her, and this was already hell. He needed to watch her for another 4 hours! Plagg flew up to Marinette and sighed.

"Fine, what do you want to eat?"

Marinette peeked her head out from underneath the blanket, giving Plagg a curious look. "Plagg, do you know how to cook?"

"Can I cook? Yes. Do I know how? No. I do know that I could do it though. I can lift something about 20 times my own weight, so I think I could manage."

Marinette looked away,"Never mind.I don't want you burning down my house… At least, not with me in it…"

Plagg sighed, shrugged, and shook his head,"Well, I can't open doors and windows, meaning that I can't steal you something from the bakery. Is there something I can get you from your kitchen? Something that doesn't need to be cooked?"

"Camembert…"

Plagg froze in the air. His ears shot right up in shock, and his eyes widened in shock. What. Had. She. Just. Said?! Plagg cleared his throat.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?"

Marinette sat up lightly and rubbed her eyes.

"Camembert. You're thousands of years old, so you must have heard of it. It's my favorite kind of cheese. We have several pounds of it hidden in the back of the fridge. Could you bring some up, please? If I don't have some, I may Die!" she exaggerated, giving the kwami a pleading look.

Plagg came closer to her, and hugged her cheek, excruciatingly slow.

"Princess, ditch Tikki and become my chosen. You are now my favorite person to ever exist."

Half an hour later, Adrien decided to call in, to see how well it was going. He called, and after 2 rings, Plagg answered the phone. Adrien rolled his eyes at the sight of his Kwami chomping away on a huge wheel of Camembert. Plagg swallowed the bite in his mouth and smirked.

"Sup?"

Adrien sighed,"How's Marinette? Is she feeling any better?"

Plagg nodded,"Yeah, she's fine. She's just taking a nap is all. Oh, by the way, Adrien?"

"Hmm?"

Plagg smiled cheerfully,"I quit. Tell Tikki to give the Ladybug Miraculous to you, and then give your ring to Marinette. Okay? Bye!"

With that, Plagg hung up, leaving his chosen frozen in place. What just happened? When Plaggs words finally finished coming through his head correctly, he ran as quick as

possible to Master Fu's.

"Shit!"

Back in Marinettes room, Plagg threw Marinettes phone next to her sleeping form. He then curled up onto her shoulder, batting her pigtail playfully.

"It'll be fine," he said to no one in particular,"The kid would make a great red bug! He's already a stick in the mud that follows all the rules. That right there makes him more than

qualified to become Tikki's chosen."

Plagg snuggled into Marinettes neck,"You on the other hand, will become the most magnificent and miraculous Chat Noir I have ever had."

With that, Plagg made a grave decision. He planted a small kiss to her forehead. But this wasn't any kiss. It was an ancient Kwami trick *cough* prank *cough*, that each Kwami could use only once every thousand years. Plagg had only used it once before, but he had learned from his mistakes. He would make sure to keep her away from whomever she hated most… Tikki had never used it before, and he doubted that she ever would. The kiss he gave her, gave her some of his own bad luck energy. It gave her the power to use bad luck magic, outside of any transformation. What Plagg didn't know though, was that the magic wouldn't mix very well with her Lady Luck magic. When he had used it before, he had used it on a normal civilian, not another Miraculous. However, he would love the later outcome…

An hour later, Marinette woke up and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. Plagg opened his eyes, and floated off of the bluenettes shoulder, mimicking her movements. Marinette smiled down to him and pet his head.

"Thanks for watching me today Plagg."

"Sure thing Kit,"He looked up to her face,"I'm fine with it as long as I-"

Plagg stopped mid sentence, and his eyes widened in shock. Marinette cocked her head in confusion,"Plagg? What's wrong?"

Plagg stayed silent, and Marinette shrugged. She got up and went down to the trap door. But she stopped short when she saw her reflection in her mirror. Her eyes widened and

she looked her reflection up and down."Plagg…"

Plagg came up to her and smiled nervously,"Uhm… Yeah?"

"Why, in the name of all Miraculous… Do I have Cat ears?"

"I…" Plagg looked up at the ears, clueless. "Have no idea."

Plagg floated up to the black cat ears and poked the one on her right side. He smirked at the way it twitched in response. He started to pet it gently.

"Well, they're most definitely real, Kit. Can you feel anything from them?"

"Umm, I don't know…"

"Here…"

Plagg pinched the tip of the other ear, eliciting a screech out of the bluenette. Her hands went up to them and she gave him a glare.

"YES. I would very much appreciate it if you refrained from hurting me again, and instead telling me why I have these."

"Probably a replacement for the real things."

Marinette froze,"What?"

Plagg pointed to her normal ears, or at least, where her normal ears should have been. Marinettes hand flew to her ears, and she paled in the realization that she could not find them. She looked to her reflection panickingly, and sighed in relief to see that her earrings were now attached fashionably to her new cat ears. She sighed and pulled her hair out of its pigtails.

"Well, it looks super weird with the pigtails. Might as well have 'em down."

Plagg gasped dramatically at her hair down,"And here I thought you had some kind of phobia for having your hair down!"

"Is that even a thing?"

"Well, there is Tonsurephobia, but that's the fear of getting a haircut."

Marinette looked around for her phone. "C'mon Plagg. Let's call Adrien, Tikki, and Master fu. Hopefully, they can help us with something."

Plagg nodded, before he froze. Nope. He couldn't let her contact them. If she did, then adrien would tell her of Plaggs plans for a Kwami Swap, and it would be Bye-Bye

Camembert heaven forever! He looked around for her phone. Marinette went up to her bed to look for it, while Plagg looked near the desk.

"Where is my phone?"

Suddenly, a black furry cat tail brought her phone up to her face. She smiled and took it.

"Thank you… Wait a second."

Marinette jumped back and screamed, dropping her phone to the lower level in the process. Plagg smiled as the phone dropped in front of him. He hid it underneath the cushion of her Chaise, and flew up to her. He paused in mid air when he saw her sitting up against a wall, strangling a black cat tail that came out from under her shirt.

"NO!" she yelled,"Go back! I order you to disappear!"

Plagg floated over and poked the end of the tail,"Wow! Even got a tail to it! I wouldn't be surprised if you start to-"

"Mraaaawr!" (Shut it, Plagg!)

Plagg smirked,"Meow."

Marinette gasped and her hands flew to her mouth in shock. This could not be happening! How could this happen to her?! She was turning into a full blown cat girl!

Marinette jumped down graciously to the ground, and ran to her closet. She started to rummage through the entire thing, looking for something suitable. She groaned in frustration. Nothing in here would be okay! She threw stuff around, until she spotted it. She pulled out the dress, and looked it up and down. Plagg sat on her shoulder, and looked completely dumbfounded.

"Um, I may not be into fashion, like you, but wouldn't that be a little weird to be spotted in?"

"Meoow! Mra." (Normally, yes. But with the cat 'extensions', it'll make sense.)

Plagg looked up to her,"How?"

Marinette humphed proudly,"Mrawr!" (Cosplay!)

She put on the dress, and it's added on accessories, and looked into the mirror. Plagg looked her up and down, before smiling and shrugging.

"Well, you are right. It looks better with the cat stuff."

Marinette twirled, as she looked at the frilly black and white maid dress that she was wearing. She grabbed her pink purse, and put Plagg inside of it. She went down to the bakery, and grabbed 3 circular containers of camembert for her and Plagg.. She put them into her purse, and walked out of the bakery, towards Master Fu's. Plagg poked his head out of the purse, nibbling on some of the Camembert.

"Where are we going? I'm supposed to make sure you stay in bed all day."

Marinette smiled,"Meow, Mrr. Mrawr." (Nooo. You're supposed t o watch me. So just watch. No one said you had to do something about my leaving.)

Plagg thought about that for a second, before smiling and nodding."Good point. Not like I could drag you back anyways."

"Meow!" (Nope!)

Plagg then realized where Marinette was going. He panicked and pointed to the other direction.

"Y'know what? Uhm, A-adrien should be able t-to help us! Yeah uhm, the kid should be home right know for about half an hour, for some stupid meeting his father has. We

sh-should go there. Right now."

Marinette blinked in surprise but shrugged and head the other direction towards the Agreste Mansion.

"Meow. Mrawr?" (Fine. For all I know, this could just be a side effect of being near you. What if he's not there yet?)

Plagg waved his paw quickly,"N-no need to worry, Kittenette! Mere details. We can just wait."

Plagg was actually lying. Adrien wouldn't be attending his father's meeting for another hour. But it was still a good excuse until he could come up with another. When they arrived at the Agreste Mansion, The camera head came into Marinettes face.

"Yes? What do you want?" asked Natalie.

Marinette gulped,"Umm, Hi! I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Adrien's f-f-f-frie-"

"Ahh yes, you're Adrien's girlfriend. Well, come right in."

Marinette blushed deeply at being referred to as Adrien's girlfriend. She wouldn't correct them, but she was curios on whether that was just their suspicion, or if Adrien had told

them that. She was mentally begging for it to be the later. The gate opened up, and Marinette came in. Once inside, Natalie stood there at the door. She looked at Marinette dress.

"That is a very interesting style you are wearing today, Miss Dupain. Cosplay. You most definitely are Adrien's Girlfriend. Follow me miss."

Natalie led Marinette up to Adrien's room, and opened the door for her.

"Adrien isn't here yet, but you are openly welcome to stay here whenever you like. Excuse me."

Marinette nodded, and bowed a polite thank you, which Natalie returned, before leaving. Marinette was thankful that she could get out of that situation. She had to stop herself from saying thank you at least three times. If she had spoken, all that would be heard was some form of meow. Marinette opened up her purse, and Plagg flew out, finishing off the third container. He gave a large burp, and threw the container to the side. Marinette scowled.

"Mraaaaawr! Hisssss!" (Plagg! That was for us to share! Now how am I gonna eat?!)

Plagg smirked,"You should thank me to the heavens that I sent you here kit."

Before Marinette could question what he had meant, Plagg flew over to 3 Cabinets, and threw all the doors open. Marinette gaped in awe and shock, at the sight of all three cabinets, filled to the brim with Camembert. She squealed in delight and ran over to the cheesey heaven. She grabbed 2 huge wheels of it, before sitting down on Adriens couch. She took a large bite of one, and moaned at it's tastiness.

"Mraaaawr~" (I give up my life above the bakery now, to live in Adriens cabinets~)

Plagg smirked and stuffed his face with the cheese,"I know, right?!"

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the dorr,"Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette and Plagg's Ears and Tails fell at the sound of that voice.

"May I come in?"

Gabriel Agreste.


	2. Communication

Marinette gulped and looked down to Plagg. What the hell was she supposed to do?! Plagg held up a paw for her to be silent, and cleared his throat. He looked towards the door and spoke fluently-

"Come in!"

-in Marinettes voice.

Marinette gaped at the cat kwami, who merely smirked up to her in reply. How in the name of all Miraculous, was Plagg able to sound EXACTLY like her?! Has that little shit been practicing?! Probably to mess with Adrien no doubt...

"I'll start reading your mind Kit, so just move your mouth into the shape for your words, and I'll speak for you."

Marinette had no other choice but to nod, as Gabriel Agreste entered the room. Plagg hid inside Marinettes hair, as she stood up and came around the couch towards her idol. Well, here it goes…

"Hello again, Mr. Agreste."

Wow. That actually worked. Plagg was on par with her voice, in sync with her mouth, and exact with her thoughts. Gabriel looked at her outfit.

"Hello there, Miss Dupain. I've come to see that everything is to your liking?"

"Oh yes. Thank you very much, Mister Agreste."

Gabriel nodded,"Of course. We want to make sure that you are comfortable in our home."

"I am grateful to your hospitality," 'Marinette' said,"Do you know when Adrien is going to get here?"

Gabriel shook his head,"Well, he needs to be here in at most an hour, seeing as he has to attend a meeting with me. Until then, he could arrive whenever."

Marinette looked surprised,"Oh, my apologies. I was told earlier before that the meeting would begin in less time, so I came now, because I thought he would already be here…"

"It is perfectly fine, Miss Dupain-Cheng. You are welcome here at any given time. By the way, i couldn't help but notice your style for today. Very different from the work I've seen you wear before."

Marinette blushed lightly. He noticed. Well, Plagg was just going to have to endure not understanding the conversation for a while. Marinette nodded and giggled.

"Oh, this? I made it a while ago, for a friend. She's really into cosplay, so she asked me to make her the maid cat costume from her favorite anime. I agreed, and finished it for her. I didn't appreciate some of the design patterns on the Hemline, so I changed them from a Herringbone, to a more Chevron style. It just looked like someone was in an earthquake the entire time while sewing the Herringbone."

Gabriel nodded,"Understandable. I've always preferred a more natural Chevron to a Herringbone. So tell me Miss Dupain-Cheng, if you made it for a friend, then why wear it yourself? Are you simply testing how the clothes are out in the field?"

Marinette went slightly pale. She had told the truth so far, but now she would have to lie. To her Idol!

"Umm, not exactly… You see, my friend and I had made this bet you see, and I had overlooked a small flaw in my bet, and lost. i n return for my losing, she had me wear this outfit all day, cat extensions included."

To her and Plaggs relief, he seemed to buy it. He nodded in understanding, and they talked for a while longer. When he finally left, Plagg flew out and smiled victoriously.

"That actually went better than I had expected it to go! Well, I think it did. Frankly, I didn't understand a single word I said. What were you talking about?"

Marinette grabbed her wheels of Camembert, and took a seat onto Adriens bed. "Meow, meow." (The current mixing of western and asian fashion.)

Plagg blinked twice,"I literally have no idea what that was supposed to even mean. So is it western then, or asian? I'm confused of how you could have a mix of both when it comes to fashion. With clothes, it's gotta be one or the other." He sighed and floated down onto his pillow on Adrien's bed. "Anywho, I'm taking' a nap. Wanna join me,

Kittenette?"

Marinette scowled,"Mraaawr…" (Stop calling me that.)

"Why?" plagg smirked,"If you ask me, it's _purr-fect_!" Marinette fake-gagged at his pun. "You're Marinette, and a Kitten. _Kittenette_!"

Marinette rolled her eyes, and layed down, with her head against Adriens pillow. She froze though, as her face ade contact with it. She turned to lay on her stomach, and took a light sniff of the pillow. A minute later, Plagg looked over to marinette, and wasn't even surprised to hear her purring, as she started to knead Adrien's pillow. She didn't have any claws, but if she continued to knead the pillow like she did, it would rip in half an hour. Plagg smirked at her.

"Enjoying yourself there, Kit?"

Marinette looked to him, eyes now open, making his own widen in shock. Her eyes looked much like Chat Noirs did in his transformation, but hers was continued with differing shades of blue. She nodded excitedly, shaking the kwami out of his stupor.

"Meow, meow! Mraawr!" (I don't know why, but this pillow smells so gooooood!) she let her head fall onto the pillow, as she started to fall asleep. "Meow… Purr…" (Smells so… swee… eet…)

With that, the Kittenette fell asleep. Plagg floated up to her face, and put his paw to her forehead. Her fever had gone down, and she was eating lots of Camembert. Good. Now then, onto his main problem. How to switch the miraculous. Minutes later though, the door was opened with a large bang. Plagg hid into Marinettes hair, but when he peeked out, he groaned. He floated over to the door and sighed.

"Whaaaat? Why are you all here?" he said in exaggerated laziness.

At the door, stood Adrien, and Master fu. With Tikki and Wayzz above them. They all had different emotions showing. Adrien gave Plagg a look of disappointment, like a parent would to their child when they disobeyed. Master Fu seemed as calm as ever, and was, dare Plagg say it, finding the whole situation amusing. Wayzz just seemed annoyed beyond belief. And Tikki? Oh, she was beyond PISSED. She was fuming, ready to burst in anger. In less then 2 seconds, she grabbed Plagg by his tail, and threw him as hard as possible into the wall. She pointed at the now in pain Kwami.

"You can't just issue for a KWAMI SWAP! Are you insane?! We've only done that once before, and you know how that ended! Why the hell do you want to take my chosen?!"

Plagg smirked,"Cause she loves Camembert, possibly just as much as me! How could I resist?! Fu, I think you might of made the mistake of switching me and Tikki's boxes when you gave us to our chosens."

Adrien scowled,"Plagg, this is serious. You worried us like crazy. And where is Marinette?! You were supposed to be-"

Plagg rolled his eyes and floated in front of them, interrupting his chosen"She's asleep on your bed, Tom Cat. And you should still be worried. Somethings wrong with her…"

Tikki snorted,"Yeah, like you said, she loves Camembert. It's the only thing about her that I hate. You're point?"

Plagg scowled,"Not that! The problem is, that she's already taken the place of the Black Cat."

All of them looked at Plagg confused not understanding what he had meant. He groaned and pointed towards her.

"Let's put it this way. She's the ladybug, and yet she's become more of a cat than Chat Noir!" when he saw their even more confused looks, he snapped. "Oh for Camembert Sake! She's grown a pair of Cat ears, a Cat Tail, has her own set of Cat eyes, and can't stop Meowing! What about this do you not understand?!"

With that, they all gaped at Plagg, before they all rushed to Marinettes side, to find what Plagg had said true. Marinette hugged Adrien's pillow closer to her face, and purred louder. Master Fu looked to her curiously.

"Well this is most certainly new. What happened exactly?"

Plagg shrugged and started to swat at Mariettes twitching tail,"I dunno. She just woke up after a small Cat Nap, and viola, she has ears and a tail! I'm pretty sure the tail came a few minutes after the ears appeared. Another minute or two later, she can only seem to meow. Just minutes before you all came in, her eyes turned into vibrant Blue cat ones. She also started to purr, and knead into Adriens pillow. Something about enjoying his scent…"

Adrien blushed at this, but Tikki was silent. She was even more pissed than before, but this wasn't her normally kind of pissed off. This was her quiet pissed off. That usually meant: "Run! She's going to kill someone! Most likely Plagg!" She looked at Plagg closely in the eye.

"Did you kiss her…?"

Plagg gulped and looked away nervously. Adrien's jaw dropped as he stared at his Kwami in shock and mortification. Before he could question what the hell was going on, Wayzz floated closer to Plagg, and leveled a glare on him as well.

"Plagg…" Wayzz said,"Tell us right now… Did you, or did you not, give Marinette a Kwami Kiss?"

Adrien looked to Master Fu, only to see him as confused as possible. He looked to his Kwami.

"Wayzz, what is the problem?"

Wayzz glared harder at the cat,"Well?!"

Plagg gulped, and hid into Marinettes hair, before uttering,"I did…"

Adrien blushed furiously,"You kissed Marinette?! Plagg!"

Plagg poked his head out of the blue hair, and scowled at his chosen,"Not like that you dimwit! I'm not even human, so why would you even think something so outrageous?! You know my heart belongs to my cheese~"

Tikki groaned loudly at this, and Wayzz turned to the Adrien.

"A Kwami Kiss. Basically, each Kwami is able to kiss a human, granting them their energy power for a while. For example; Tikki could give Adrien a kiss, and Adrien would have the power of creation for a little over a day. With me, I would grant someone healing magic, and possibly a longer and more durable life."

Master Fu nodded,"Yes indeed. Wayzz gave me his kwami Kiss around your age, Adrien. But I am confused of something… What is the problem with Plaggs Kwami kiss?"

Tikki sighed,"Nothing. His works just fine. Marinette currently has the power of destruction, but not for long. Me and Plagg have the most Godly powers, so we have to limit ours to only lasting for about a day or two. But the thing is, we can't give ours to our chosens. Ours is to powerful, so the mixing of the energy we gave them, and the one that they already are holding, could become to strong. Possibly strong enough to destroy a Miraculous stone…"

Adrien looked in shock at this, until Wayzz spoke up,"What's even worse, is that Plagg gave his Kwami kiss to the chosen of his other half. His complete opposite. Right now, Marinette has the powers of destruction, and the energy for creation. I'm surprised that Paris isn't yet on fire, and that Marinette's calm enough to sleep."

Adrien was still a little red,"B-but, why does she have cat extensions?"

Tikki smiled at Plagg vehemently,"Good question! _**PLAGG**_."

Plagg gulped, and laughed nervously,"Umm, i didn't know why at first, but i figured it out when she was talking with Adrien's dad, and-"

"What?! She was talking to my dad?! What happened?!"

"Well, she was already meowing so I had to imitate her voice, and speak for her. Honestly, i didn't understand a single word they said. They both seemed happy, so they were either talking about Fashion, or you." Plagg cleared his throat,"As i was saying… Mid-way into the conversation, I came to terms with why she turned half cat. With her being sick, her energy for creation couldn't sense the power that the Kwami kiss gave her, because it was too busy trying to cure her illness. So her body reacted to it instead, taking the power by form. My form. This caused her to basically became a human Black Cat. With that, once her illness started to heal, her creation energy started to locate the Destruction energy, but since it was already in the process of being absorbed by her body, her creation energy could only sit back and watch, as her body absorbed it. When she wakes up, she should no longer be sick, and should basically be a cat inside a teenage girls body. Don't worry though. I'm about 63% sure that this will wear off along with the Kwami Kiss."

Adrien gaped at his Kwami, before turning red in anger,"Why. The. Hell. Did. You. Kiss. Her?!"

Plagg smiled innocently,"I want her to become my chosen! We get along soooo well~"

Adrien, Tikki, and Wayzz all scowled at Plagg, while Master Fu went back to finding this beyond amusing. He chuckled.

"Plagg, did you ever mention this plan of yours to Marinette?"

Plagg smiled cheekily,"Yep! My words exactly were, 'Princess, ditch Tikki and become my chosen. You are now my favorite person to ever exist'! She didn't disagree."

Tikki smiled,"But she didn't agree, either."

Adrien glared deeply at Plagg,"And only i may call her Princess."

Plagg smiled and waved his paw heartilly,"Oh well! You can call her Princess, but I'm the only one who can call her my Kittenette~"

Adrien gasped dramatically, before laughing happily,"Okay, I love that! Adding Kitten into her name; _Purr-fect_!"

Tikki rolled her eyes,"Whatever, but would you mind explaining why the hell she's dressed like a maid?"

Adrien blinked a few times in surprise at the Kwami's question, but then he looked down at Marinettes outfit, and blushed furiously at the sight. He had wanted to see Marinette dressed as a cat, but this was too much for him. It was too alluring for him, and he doubted he'd be able to stand her being so close to him while wearing it for long.

Suddenly, Marinette started to stir, and sit up. Her head was down, so the couldn't see her face. Her cat ears twitched lightly, and her tail swayed back and forth. Adrien put a hand to her shoulder.

"Marinette? Are you feeling any better?"

* * *

Bonjour! Marichat4ever here! Just to give you guys a little heads up, I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be my last... for this story! Not forever! No need to think i went all writer suicide on ya'! Anywho, I'm planning on writing 2 or 3 SUPER big stories in the future, and I wanted your guys' advice on which one I should do first. Either post your answer here, or if you can't(for instance, my phone won't let me), just send me your answer at bunearyiskawaii , kay'? Don't steal my ideas;)

Options for future stories:

1\. Hawkmoths steals Ladybugs' Miraculous, and years later when he needs a successor, he passes it on to Marinette, who he never learned was Ladybug. Will she use the miraculous for good, or evil? (Bit of both actually;))

2\. Another Kwami-Swap of mine, but will go with every akuma episode. Akuma's may or may not be in order, but we'll still have them all. Seem's that little Kitty Noire however, may or may not use her miraculous wisely...

3\. Marinette is not Ladybug, someone else helped Master Fu cross the street. May have a little Adrienette, but about 75% should be Marichat. Might have every akuma, but since she isn't ladybug, I might skip the idea and level with the ones that involve her civilian wise. 80% of it will be in Marinette's POV.

So those are my current big stories, and I've already started them all, with some good Ideas for #1, so many romantic and Marichat scenes for #3, and a LOT of things going on for #2 (I find #2 to be my favorite for a lot of reasons, so be prepared;))

Merci et Au Revoir!


	3. Authors note

Hello there, all my stories beloved fans!

Marichat4ever here~ I just wanted to apologize for putting some(all) of my stories on a temporary hiatus.

You see, before, when I started writing on , I was always doing it while in school, may it be during class or otherwise. It was basically my little get away from having to worry so much, and it actually helped me stay calm through all the craziness. So when summer vaca started, I was all like, "Hey! Now I can focus my time on my stories!", right?

Wrong.

Now, I can hardly ever find anytime to write. I'm either watching my baby brother for about 14 hours, 5 days a week, or I'm grounded and can't find out where my mom hid my laptop(I'm actually not supposed to be on it at the moment, but my Mom isn't home, and she poorly hid it for once).

Since we're on the topic, you shouldn't expect my to update anything for the last half of june to the beginning of july, I'll be busy up in Wisconsin for a LONG family reunion.

Anyways, I'm going to try and update my stories as soon as possible, but I highly doubt they'll be quick to come. I'll probably only post a chapter or two all in all before I end up leaving.

Anyways, thank you for reading and caring so much, and I'll try to update as much as I can.

Au Revoir~


	4. Temporary Kwami

"Marinette? Are you feeling any better?"

Marinette started to mumble something unintelligent. Adrien leaned own close to her face.

"Mari? It's me, Adrien. You doing okay?"

"Mrr…" she responded.

Tikki flew up to her charge and petted her cat ears fondly,"Marinette? We came to help. Are you feeling any better?"

Marinette slowly started to sit up, still hiding her hair though. Adrien and Tikki backed up a bit to give her some space.

"Mrawr…"

Plagg froze up, and Tikki looked towards him. "What did she say?"

"I…" he started,"I-i don't know…?"

Adrien looked confused,"I thought you could understand her?"

"Well, I could before!" Plagg floated up to Marinettes face, but he flew back in shock at what he saw. Marinette looked up to them and they gaped. On the top half of her face, covering her eyes and nose, black ink covered her like a mask, making it look like black paint dripping down.

She had also grown a whisker on each cheek, looking like longer versions of the whiskers on Plagg. To top it off, she had an antenna at the top of her head, similar to that of Plagg's.

She blinked at them a few times, before yawning widely, showing off two rows of cat fangs. Adrien gulped nervously and came closer to her, giving a light smile.

"H-hey, purr-incess! Feline any better?"

Tikki face palmed,"Just cause she's a cat now, doesn't mean she'll enjoy puns now."

As if just to spite Tikki, Marinette smiled widely, and meowed happily at the puns. Adrien smirked and slowly came closer to her, trying to warm up to her.

"What was it Plagg was calling you? Kittenette?" he smiled cheekily at her purring giggle. "It is paw-sitively purr-fect for mew!"

Marinette jumped off of the bed, onto her pws- er, hands, and knees. "Meoooow~"

Adrien smiled blissfully,"Okay, I understand that this is serious and all," he looked to Tiikki, Fu, and Wayzz,"But you've gotta agree with me here, that this is completely adorable."

Tikki scoeled, and was about to retort, but was stopped by the sound and sight of a camera flash. She turned to see Master Fu taking a few pictures of Marinette, with his own cheeky grin.

"I'll agree. Just taking a few pictures for when she's 'feline' better."

Tikki groaned dramatically at Master Fu's pun,"Not you to…"

Master Fu smirks and shrugs,"Besides, chances are that she won't remember any of this when she wakes up from her funny cat-titude."

Tikki face palms once more when she hears Wayzz chuckle and agree.

"Men…" she then floats up to Marinette and coo's gently,"You poor thing… You're being forced to enjoy pun's, due to Plagg's bad influence."

Plagg gasped,"Hey!"

Marinette sniffs at Tikki for a moment, before smiling widely, and crouching down more to the floor, eyeing Tikki carefully. They all went silent, watching carefully, as Tikki slowly floated away nervously.

"W-why is she l-looking at me like that."

It was when Marinette then licked her lips, that their eyes widened in shock. Plagg smiled a fangy smirk and looked to Tikki almost evilly.

"I'd start flying away, if I were you. In case you didn't know, that's the look of a cat with pure hunger, and she's looking at you like you're a fat Canary with cut off wings"

Tikki eeped and zipped off. Marinette smiled wider, and took that as the start flag, chasing after Tikki. Still down on all four, yet running expertly. The four men just took a seat on Adriens bed, watching helplessly as Tikki screamed for help, and as Marinette chased her, in attempt to eat her.

At one point, Tikki floated up to the center of Adrien's zip line. She hugged the life line, looking at her chosen in fear.

If Marinette was a cat, then she couldn't stand on only her legs, more or less use a zip line. The only problem? Because she had been corrupted by Plagg, she now had the mind of a real cat, and a Black Cat charge. Meaning; once she found her prey, there was no stopping her.

Marinette growled, and stalked off to the highest point in the room, that was closest to Tikki. She crouched down, and eyed the kwami carefully, her butt and tail shaking higher above the rest of her.

Adrien looked carefully at her for a moment, and then to Tikki. After a second, his eyes widened in shock, as he realized what was about to happen.

"Shit." he seethed, as he stood up, and rushed below the zip line, where Tikki was clinging to it. He looked to Marinette in fear.

"Mari-umm... K-kittenette! Do not jump!"

The others looked to Marinette in shock and fear, but it was too late. She disobeyed his command, and lunged out towards Tikki.

Nw, before you all go off thinking that I(the author) am going to let her grab Tikki and eat her, I'll disappoint you all by reminding you that she was slowly being turned into a cat. Meaning, that at some point, her transformation was going to have to come to a heightened point, where the transformation was complete. That point was reached mid-jump.

Halfway towards Tikki, a large popping sound was heard, and Marinette was surrounded by a black and green blur of smoke. She passed right through it, and ended up going over the line, missing Tikki by barely an inch. That inch was missed, by how Marinette no longer had her long arms to grab the Kwami, but instead furry black paws t merely bat at the zip line.

Everyone stood stock still in shock, as they witnessed a small Black cat, the same size as Plagg and Tikki, come out of the fog. She fell downwards, just a little ways past the bed. Adrien was way too far to catch her, but thankfully, Plagg and Wayzz floated up, and caught her now small body.

They set her down onto the bed, and they all gathered around to look at the kitten. She looked exactly like Plagg, except for a few differences. Her whiskers and Antennas where more swirled then Plaggs, and her Tail was thicker, and covered in more fur. Her eyes where a bright neon blue, with long feminine eyelashes. Also, on top of her forehead, a single cherry blossom design, like she had on her bags.

Adrien looked to Plagg and glared at the Kwami,"Turn. Her. Back."

Plagg looked Marinette up and down in surprise,"Okay. Definitely, didn't see that coming."

Master Fu smiled,"She turned into a Kwami. Well, by the length of time it took her to come to this form, it seems that it should be wearing itself down. It's still temporary."

Marinette groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Plagg…"

They all sighed in relief at hearing her normal voice. Plagg floated in front of her, and helped her into a sitting position,"Yeah Kit?"

She rubbed her eyes and groaned,"I had the absolute weirdest dream. Master Fu, Wayzz, Tikki, and Adrien had came here, and I couldn't understand a single thing they were saying. They just kept on meowing once in a while. The only words they spoke that I understood were a butt load of Cat puns. Then all of a sudden, I got hungry, and when I looked at Tikki, she looked like a flying piece of Camembert…"

Plagg was silent for a moment, before he had to restrain himself at thinking of the mental Image of Tikki looking like Camembert, and Marinette chasing her as a cat girl. "G-go on!"

She let her paws fall down, but she didn't open her eyes just yet. "Then, I jumped off of the platform, but fell into a cloud of green and black. Inside, I could have sworn I saw at least ten different versions of Chat Noir, all smiling at me, and then I came out, looking like some kind of cat thing."

Plagg froze, while the others sighed.

"Marinette," master Fu said,"That all happened."

She opened her eyes and looked to them in shock. Tikki floated in front of her and scowled,"And I am NOT Camembert! I am truly offended that you-"

Plagg shook his head,"Hold on! Back up!" he looked to Marinette scared,"Umm, in that cloud thing, you said you saw…"

Marinette was still trying to wrap her head around the act that everything was at least 30 time bigger than it should have been for her eyes. "Umm, yeah uh, t-ten or so weird versions o-of C-Chat… umm," she looked down at herself,"Could someone please tell me why I look like this?"

Plagg groaned,"Okay, now I know why. The Kwami Kiss got messed up and all, but it didn't cause her to become a Kwami. That was all on m previous chosens."

Adrien looked confused,"What do you mean,'Previous Chosens'?"

Tikki groaned,"Of course they would pull something like this. They try to do it everytime Plagg pulls a Kwami Kiss."

Wayzz looked to Master Fu and Adrien somberly,"Whenever Plagg gives a Kwami Kiss, it gives the spirits of Plagg's past chosens enough energy to cause something to happen in the mortal realm. The first time around, they had caused Plagg's chosen at the time to turn into a black dragon, and he was stuck like that for almost a month. It seems that this time around, they decided to turn her into a Kwami."

Adrien gulped,"S-so, she's gonna be stuck like this?"

Plagg smirked and shook his head,"They wish. The black smoke cloud was actually the Kwami Kiss fading away. They chose to at that moment pull off the trick, so she no longer had my powers inside of her at that moment. This should only last for an hour or two."

Adrien sighed with relief,"Oh thank goodness…"

Marinette looked at her Tail confused and started to poke it,"Sooo… what did I miss here? And… what's a Kwami Kiss?"

Adrien smiled hopefully,"If we're lucky, it's the reason why you liked Camembert."

Plagg snickered,"Sorry to tell you, kid. But she ordered Camembert before I gave the kiss to her."

Adrien's head fell,"Dangit…"


End file.
